


If It Were Up to Me, I'd Be In Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Just gals being pals, There's no plot here, also it's really just wendy and seulgi all the others are kind of just barely there, if you see a typo mind your business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wendy's evasive and Seulgi swears she isn't and never has been a witch.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	If It Were Up to Me, I'd Be In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just a short piece, more of a fleeting thought than anything. I came across some WenSeul art on twitter and this is the manifestation of where my imagination led me. props to the artist! this series is keeping me f e d. (https://twitter.com/lizuh98/status/1248586688223305729?s=21)

The ground was cold and gritty to the touch. Seulgi pulled her legs in a little closer to her body as she continued to scroll through her Instagram feed. She was looking for inspiration and reference shots for the mood board she was making while waiting outside Wendy’s apartment. Wendy had told Seulgi that she didn’t need to show up until after she showered but the broody girl didn’t see the sense in waiting. “It would just be added time. I’m coming now.” was the last text she sent her. That was half an hour ago. She grew impatient with the cold seeping through her coat. 

Seulgi sighs and puts her phone away. She looks through the unobscured window showing into the rather small apartment’s kitchen. There was no sign of Wendy moving about the place meaning she was probably still in the bathroom. Seulgi saw that she was left with only one solution: find her own way in. She knows Wendy’s not dumb enough to leave a spare key lying around nor would she leave the door unlocked even if she was expecting company. She tried the latter once. The memory of that confused, angry old man will be imprinted on her mind forever. Seulgi had walked in to see a frustrated Wendy being yelled at for supposedly invading a home that didn't belong to her. Turns out the old man didn’t even live in the apartment complex. He was blocks away from the retirement home he resides in. “Rest in peace, Lee Sooman,” Seulgi whispered to herself as she thought of another point of entry. She reached up to remove the screen from the windowpane but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind her. 

Seulgi casually turns around and greets the stranger. “Oh. Hey.” 

“Um. Hi?” 

The lack of nervousness and fear of being caught in her voice prompted the stranger to wave her arms around wordlessly between herself and the window as she struggled to comprehend the languid nature of the possible intruder. 

“What?” Seulgi asked. 

This infuriated the girl even more, finally bringing the right words to her mind. “What do you mean what? You’re trying to break into my apartment!” 

“No, I’m not.” 

She scoffed, “What would you call it then?” Seulgi’s bluntness and nonchalant attitude were like steel wool to her nerves. She reached for the phone in her back pocket, ready to call the police if need be. 

“Trying to get in.” Seulgi paused when the realization hit her. “Hey, you live here. Can you let me in?” 

Ruling out that this person clearly was not an intruder because there was no way a murderer or thief would be this audacious. “Can I know why I should first?” Her hand still hovered over her phone. 

Seulgi simply pointed to the front door. “Because Wendy’s in the shower.” 

The hard look the girl had been giving Seulgi fell and flipped into one of confusion upon hearing the familiar name but before she could respond, Seulgi noticed a shadow move in the apartment through the window out of the corner of her eye. She turned back to see a half-dressed Wendy exiting the bathroom and she knocked a few times on the glass to catch her attention, effectively startling the shorter girl. 

Wendy froze in place before recognizing Seulgi’s. She lets out a sigh of relief and walks to the door to let her in. “Jesus, I thought that Lee Sooman guy came back from the dead,” she says expecting Seulgi to hear her through the thin walls. She opens the door to see not only Seulgi but her seemingly stressed out roommate waiting outside too. “Oh. Sooyoung. Why didn’t you let Seulgi in?” 

Sooyoung chokes on her disbelief. “Am I just supposed to assume every stranger trying to break into our home could be one of your many love interests?” She says as she walks past her roommate to get into the apartment. “She was trying to break in through our window.” 

Wendy made a noise of detest and lightly smacked Seulgi as she, too, walked past Wendy to get into the apartment. Seulgi shrugged and invited herself into Wendy’s room with a parting wave to Sooyoung who only mocked her in reply from where she was in the kitchen.

Wendy’s room is for the most part well-kept. Seulgi and Wendy haven’t been together for very long but at least 50% of the time they spend together is either at a thrift store looking for things to hold all of Wendy’s many pieces of jewelry and knick-knacks or in the home section of Target. 

Everything in her room was meticulously stored in some kind of chest or drawer, save for the few outfits strewn across the bed, presumably choices for their outing. A friend of Wendy’s, a co-TA from an undergraduate sociology class that Wendy works for, was having a few people over for some kind of game night. Seulgi was initially reluctant to accompany Wendy, not one for rambunctious get-togethers, but after several hours of pleading and a promise of free food, she had a change of heart. 

Seulgi fell onto the mattress, careful to avoid the clothes, and kicked off her shoes. Wendy’s cat strolled in from her hiding place in Sooyoung’s room, a shout of the cat being called a traitor came from that general direction, and it hopped onto the bed to take ownership of Seulgi’s torso. “Hello, Fatty” Seulgi cooed while grasping the cat’s body with both of her hands. 

“Don’t call her that, it messes with her self-esteem,” Wendy admonishes from the doorway. 

“I’m not calling your cat ‘Amanda’.” 

Wendy huffs as she walks over to the bed to look over the potential outfits. “You would if you respected her. And she’s deserving of that respect, I think.” 

Seulgi lightly jostles the cat around, chuckling at the noodle-like way its body reacts to the movements. Wendy sighs again. Not taking her eyes off the cat, Seulgi comments on her obvious distress. “What are you so huffy for? It’s just games, Wannie.”

Wendy picks up a floral blouse, tilting her head to this way and that to determine its eligibility. Deeming it too much, she tosses it to the side. “This is the first time you’re meeting them, though. I don’t want there to be anything for them to nitpick.” 

Seulgi scoffs. “You think your choice of socks will make me look like a terrible partner?” 

Wendy lowers the striped button-down she was holding up that was blocking her view of Seulgi. “Of course not. But. If they see something off about my outfit, it’ll only snowball from there.” She decides on the shirt and pairs it with jeans from a different combination. She shifts her focus to “put on [her] eyebrows” as she would phrase it and takes a seat at her desk. Seulgi, bored with Amanda, watches her from her place on the bed. She watches Wendy’s expert hands as they go about the mundanity of applying all the necessary products. The thought of Wendy’s associates being in any way like a jury that decides the fate of Wendy’s work conditions picks at her sanity. She can admittedly say that Wendy’s neurotic nature can be at the best of times worrying. Wendy may hold the opinion of the ones she cares for to high esteem, but Seulgi, herself, can’t see if it’s worth all the trouble that Wendy puts herself through. Another fifteen minutes pass until Wendy’s finally done. She stands and turns to Seulgi. “Well?” she says gesturing to her face.

“Amazing. You put every Sephora worker to shame.” She high fives Wendy’s awaiting hand and pushes herself out of her laying position to put her shoes back on. Wendy picks up the pile of clothes on her bed including the outfit she put together and places them back into their proper places in the closet and dresser. Seulgi shakes her head when she sees that Wendy has swapped the outfit she originally had in mind for a ringer tee and shorts, “it might be warm in her apartment” she explains the silent question Seulgi proposes.

Before they leave, Seulgi snatches a pair of specs off of Wendy’s desk and Wendy grabs a jacket (one that Seulgi left behind eons ago) from the back of her chair. Seulgi calls the uber “Put your phone away. I just got paid” and they make their way to the eastern part of the city. The area is expansive and is usually packed street corner to street corner as it is more touristy populated. Even locals come out around nightfall because the best takeout places and clubs are located at its core. The droves ransack the streets, especially on the weekends. One would think the city holds weekly festivals with the way they fill the streets. 

As they sit hand in hand in the backseat of the uber, Seulgi looks at all the lights and bodies they pass by and although it’s fascinating, she can’t fathom anyone actually wanting to live in this part of the city. The foot traffic and noise alone are off-putting. The car pulls up to one of the many barbecue places on the main street. They thank the driver and exit the car while Wendy fumbles around while reading her texts. 

“Oh. They already got a table.” 

They bypass the growing line, earning looks of disdain from the impatient customers, to find Wendy’s coworkers. It proves to be little work because as soon as they stepped into the restaurant they were being flagged down by a short, wide-eyed girl. 

“Okay, be nice” Wendy whispers to Seulgi before they get too close to the group. Seulgi merely hums in response. Wendy puts on her signature kind smile for her peers and introduces them to her girlfriend.

Over the course of dinner, Seulgi learns that perhaps Wendy wasn’t being neurotic. And maybe these girls are actually insane. The one that flagged them down, Sakura, hasn’t stopped making weird jokes and puns all night. Another Jihyo apparently, won’t stop fussing over their workload and the building popularity of the neighborhood. She’s a nice girl but a touch too extroverted for Seulgi to bear. The only one she can say that she truly has taken a liking to is Jisoo. She’s a bit less vocal than the rest but she balances it with being witty and thoughtful. Seulgi’s lost count of how many times she’s noticed Jisoo fix one of the girl’s appearances or rescued Jihyo from her attempt to grill the meat. 

“Seulgi,” Jihyo addresses her after a lull in polite conversation. “You’re so...rugged. What’s your major, art or something?” 

Wendy squeezes Seulgi’s knee under the table, a silent request to let the comment slide. “No, actually. Electrical engineering. Computer stuff to be specific.” 

Jihyo’s eyes nearly pop out of her head. She fans herself as an act to prove her interest. “Wow. I would’ve never guessed,” she gives Seulgi a once over which causes Seulgi to look over her own form. “You’re just so, what’s the word? Eclectic! You must get that a lot you know with the tattoos and piercings. And the overall edgy thing you got going on.” 

“No, not really.” It’s a lie but Seulgi sees it as a counter to the backhanded compliment she received earlier. 

Jihyo flashes her a massive smile and turns her attention back to Wendy to complain about something Seulgi doesn’t have the energy to care about. They chat on, Seulgi only chiming in every now and then when she’s directly spoken to. She’s just about reached peak boredom when the others decide to wrap up and head to Jihyo’s apartment. She rejoices and leaves a big tip in gratitude and as an offering to karma. 

Seulgi’s arm finds itself naturally around Wendy’s shoulders and she tunes out to the sounds of the bustling nightlife. Before long they make it to the metropolitan building and looking upon it, the sudden realization sets in that it’s gonna be a long night. Now that they’re here, there’s no going back. Seulgi just hopes that no one suggests Monopoly because she’ll all but lose her mind. Wendy tugs on one of Seulgi’s fingers. “You alright?” 

“What if you faked a stomach ache right now? No! Food poisoning! Wait I’ll just throw myself in front of a car.” 

Wendy giggles at Seulgi’s antics and snatches her back from the curb. “Are they that bad?” 

Seulgi gestures in the direction of where Jihyo was painfully complaining to Jisoo about the noise that reaches all the way up to her apartment on the fourth floor because of all the people shopping and eating out even during the day. Wendy offers an apologetic smile. “Only a little bit longer. Then we can go back to yours.” 

Seulgi squints at her for a long thirty seconds. Not that she deeply considered Wendy’s love and affection to not be worth putting up with another hour or so of Jihyo. But it did give her pause. She concedes with a sigh and pulls Wendy along to catch up with the rest. 

Jihyo’s apartment is well furnished considering she’s only 24. And a grad student. The tastefully arranged room beats Seulgi’s own IKEA furnished home and she tried really hard to achieve at least the semblance of being put together. Even her plants are alive and thriving. Jihyo’s got wall to wall wood flooring, a growing china cabinet. Her couch was catty-cornered in front of a relatively empty bookshelf. There are paintings and a few framed photos haphazardly thrown on the walls. A friend of hers she tells them offhand. 

“Swank,” Seulgi compliments as they’re all removing their shoes at the door. Jihyo absolutely beams. 

She doesn’t bother with a tour, although it bums her out not to give them one. It seemed pointless given that they would only be using the living room and maybe the bathroom. She disappears to a room down the hallway to retrieve the games they would be choosing from. 

Wendy frets with herself a little bit less now they’ve gotten this far into the night without anyone biting anyone’s head off. She praises the powers that be for Seulgi’s attentive nature. If it had been any of her last partners, they would’ve already crossed the line. Of all the things Seulgi is, confrontational she isn’t. And her coworkers may be rude and slow to warm up to, but she believes in the importance of building a rapport with her team in order for things to run smoothly. Besides, their good attributes outweigh the insufferable ones. 

There’s a knock at the door and commotion that follows the sound. Jisoo’s the one to get up and open the door after they sat around staring at each other, expecting Jihyo to come back to answer her own door. Jisoo opens it to reveal the most unexpected face waiting on the other side.

“Sooyoung???” Seulgi squeaks. 

Sooyoung’s eyes shift around the room to find the voice attacking her. They finally land on Seulgi who’s staring at her with a puzzled look but she’s otherwise undeterred. “Hi?” She responds to the brunette but looks back at Jisoo who is half blocking her path and half giving her access to Jihyo’s home. “Jihyo invited us-”

“‘Us’?” 

She ignores Seulgi and continues “I’m Sooyoung and this is Dahyun.” A much smaller girl peeps out from behind Sooyoung and waves cutely. 

Seulgi should have known that Wendy and Jihyo would have mutual friends. The latter seemed like the type to talk the ear off an automated AI service. Of course, she would get around to befriending as many other grad students as she could. 

“O-okay,” is all Jisoo says and she moves completely out of their way. The two additions to their group sit down just as Jihyo returns from her room. “Oh hey you made it on time,” she says without skipping a beat. She takes a seat on the floor and lays out all the games as well as a laptop, she brought for them to choose from. “Okay, so we’ve got Incohearant, I can set up JackBox, OR…” she slowly slides a brown box designed to look like a leather book toward the center of their circle. “We can play Salem.” 

Everyone looks at each other conspiringly. Everyone except for a confused Seulgi. “I’ll bite,” she says after getting no indication of what makes this game so special. “What’s Salem?” Seulgi can guess just from the title what the game is about but it’s not at all indicative of how the game actually works. 

“Salem it is then.” Jihyo is all but overjoyed to introduce the game to the engineer. “So basically, it’s mafia-” 

“After a few rounds of Jackbox,” Sakura interrupts, practically pouting. 

“After a few rounds of Jackbox, I guess.” 

\--- 

“I CAN’T BE A FUCKING WITCH! I’M SITTING OVER HERE, HOW COULD THE CARD GET TO ME? YOU KNOW I STARTED WITH NOTHING.”

“BUT YOU’RE SO ADAMANT RIGHT NOW. YOU’RE SOUNDING A LITTLE TOO CONVICTED TO BE TELLING THE TRUTH…”

“Well, the way you’re defending that side right now has you sounding sus. How do I know you’re not one of the original witches?” 

It didn’t take long for the mechanics of the game to make sense in Seulgi’s head, especially with Wendy helping her the whole time. Jihyo and Seulgi immediately had it out for each other once the game started to really get rolling. Seulgi may or may not have taken this opportunity to safely let out some of her irritation with the host. The two of them were at each other’s throats for most of the game. Despite the fighting, the game was filled with laughter and genuine joy. Much of the allotted game time spent trying to gather themselves from bouts of tear-filled, from the belly laughing. More than once Jisoo had to get up to make sure she didn’t accidentally pee a little. Although the game is essentially every man for himself, they had unspokenly divided into teams. Wendy, Seulgi, and Dahyun on one team and Jihyo, Sooyoung, and Jisoo on the other. Sakura acted as the narrator. 

“It’s kind of interesting how you’re all pointing fingers at Seulgi when Wendy’s been awful quiet over there,” Jisoo conspires. Wendy has developed a mean poker face after years of appeasing others. She could control her emotions like a light dimmer, only letting out the right ones in the right amount at the right time. So no one could really tell when she was lying to stir the pot or genuinely lying to throw someone off her trail. Not even Seulgi most of the time. 

Wendy takes her card-free hand that was massaging the tattoo on Seulgi’s arm and puts it up in defense. “Hey, I’m just minding my business. But I’m not a witch. You’d know it. I can’t lie, I’m awful at it so you know it’s not me. Tell ‘em, love.” 

Seulgi’s face is screwed up in concentration but she agrees nonetheless. “Yeah, no she can’t lie. She’s too obvious about it.” 

Jihyo’s team remains unconvinced but they get off her back. “Okay, well I’m ending this right now,” Jihyo calls for Seulgi’s death as she puts down four X’s on top of the three accusation cards Seulgi already had on top of her last remaining card. There were presumably only two townspeople left in the game and they had decided that they would end the round once they reached only one surviving townsperson. They weren’t able to kill a single witch all round and townspeople were dropping like flies. It was elaborate and devious yet formidable on the witches’ end. Seulgi sighs in defeat and frustration. 

“I tried to tell you…” Seulgi removes the pair of specs that she had moved to the top of her head to keep her hair out of her face. She picks up her card and tosses it face up to reveal the words “Not A Witch”. Jihyo’s expression drops. Seulgi jumps up from her seat on the floor. “What did I tell you! Not a witch, bro!” Jihyo’s downstairs neighbors banged on their ceiling for the fifth time that night because of Seulgi’s sudden outburst. And the group just pounded right back against the wood floors. 

“I KNEW Dahyun was a witch. I just KNEW it. She thought she was slick over there trying to persistently form an alliance with me,” Joy yelled from the kitchen. She had died on the third night. Their game concluded revealing that the original witches were Dahyun and Wendy. 

“I can’t believe I got duped by a girl that grades essays in pink ink…” Jihyo falls over in a display of over the top dramatics. Wendy shrugs, the poster-child for aloofness.

“Let this be a lesson, I suppose.” 

Seulgi kneels back onto her spot and pulls Wendy closer. “I can’t even say I’m mad. I’m in awe, Wannie. You’re so...elusive...and devious.” Seulgi brushes back the hair that fell from Wendy’s ponytail onto her flushed face. Wendy allowed the action only because she went light on the face makeup for the night. 

“I so totally could be a witch and never get caught, huh,” she says looking up at Seulgi with a cheeky grin. 

“Mhm,” Seulgi pulls their faces together in a soft and quick kiss. The brief moment was made even briefer by the little plastic gavel thrown at Seulgi’s head. 

“Hey! No witchplay in the living room.” 

“Dahyun this isn’t even your house.” 

Seulgi helped Jihyo clean up and put everything back together while everyone else took the time to release all the tension they had built up in their bodies during the game. Despite her first impression of the group, Seulgi felt better about the people Wendy was subject to spend most of her working days with. She still didn’t particularly like Jihyo, and she didn’t mind Sakura but she didn’t exactly hate them either. Sooyoung was starting to rub off on her, too. 

Joy looked at the clock on the stove. They hadn’t been playing for as long as she thought, it was only 10 pm. She walked back into the living room clapping to gather everyone’s attention. “This is not the time for rest. It’s only 10, get up! The night is young, our energy’s high. We’re going out for drinks. Right now. End of discussion.” 

Jisoo groaned from her place on the floor. Jihyo nodded noncommittally. Wendy looked up at Seulgi with raised eyebrows. She shrugged. Joy took their mediocre responses as agreement.  
\---  
They ended up at some club, a new hot spot that Sooyoung had been dying to get into.  
“Seems a little early to be blacking out,” Seulgi noted as they joined the surprisingly short line. 

“Well duh,” Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “But this is the fourth time I’ve tried to get in and the line has never been this short. Everyone comes here, it gets packed quick.” 

“Early bird gets the worm,” Wendy smiles at Seulgi. She rubs her thumb along Seulgi’s eyebrow that’s gone awry. Probably from her insistent need to touch her face every five seconds. Seulgi closes her eyes, basking in the touch. 

A feeling of nervousness and excitement ripples about in the pit of Wendy’s stomach. She’s not one to drink too often, she’s a self-proclaimed lightweight. Of course one would never guess it because of her tightly-kept composure but the fact still remains that her aim of the night is to make a good impression. She makes a mental note to take it easy on the shots, maybe she should take her contacts out just in case. 

The line moves with ease as it is that the usual crowd has yet to show up. Sooyoung blows an unnecessary kiss to the bouncer as he lets them in. The pulsing of the house music vibrates against Seulgi’s chest, her lungs keeping time to the beat. She’s already assessing the layout of the place, looking for bathrooms and potential exits. There are enough people on the dancefloor and sitting alongside it in either booths or at tables proving that the place was, in fact, a hotspot. Sooyoung had undersold just how popular the place was. Although there wasn’t a long line to get in, the massive room was nearing its cap on capacity. Seulgi’s snatched out of her thoughts by an intrusive Sooyoung shouting in her ear. “Let’s go tall, dark, and loathsome.” She pulls Seulgi along by the shoulder to the bartender for the first round. “We split up!” she screeches. “They’re gonna go find a table, we’re gonna get the goods!” 

Seulgi winces at just how much louder Sooyoung is than the pounding music. She lets herself be pulled along, not that she really had a choice, and stands by as Sooyoung takes the reins on listing off the strangest combination of words to the girl behind the wet counter. 

Sooyoung turns to Seulgi after the bartender tends to their drinks. She eyes her and Seulgi remains stoic under the burning observation. “You know what I like about you,” suddenly shouts. Seulgi holds eye contact as a form of telling her to continue. 

“You’re a woman that knows when to shut up.” 

Seulgi cocks her head to the side at the incredulous statement. “Excuse me?” she projects back.

Sooyoung waves off Seulgi’s bristling irritation. “Put a lid on it, pistol K. It’s a compliment. The last body Wendy let stay here was loud and mean,” she takes a short pause to give her vocal cords a rest. She scoots closer to Seulgi so the girl could hear her better. Seulgi would’ve backed up had it not been for the group of sorority girls behind her. 

“You’re quiet and mean. It’s a nice change. Also, you don’t leave your shit all over our bathroom.” Seulgi doesn’t get a chance to retort, not that she had one in mind anyway, because the bartender hands over the tray with their drinks. “You owe me!” the woman shouts at Sooyoung’s retreating form

“Thanks, Irene!” Sooyoung seemingly ignores the bartender’s warning. She hands the tray off to Seulgi so she could lead them to wherever their group had settled themselves. Seulgi’s mind drifts back to what Sooyoung said about the previous person that Wendy had been with before her. Wendy doesn’t usually talk about past relationships, “you’re right here. What’s the point in looking back?”, is how she likes to justify why evades any conversation about it. Seulgi isn’t particularly curious about how she measures up to Wendy’s previous partners, she’s secure enough in herself to know that they may have their issues but if Wendy wasn’t happy, then Seulgi wouldn’t even be in this club right now practically sprinting to keep up with Sooyoung as she swerves through the sweaty bodies around them. But some notes on what not to do would be helpful. 

“Ah!” Sooyoung screams and claps once she spots them a ways off in a booth on the second level of the club. It takes more pushing and shoving to get to the stairs but they finally make it, Seulgi dropping the tray precariously onto the tabletop. Seulgi claimed the spot Wendy had been saving for her, noticing an unfamiliar face on the other side of her girlfriend. There was another unexplained nor introduced addition to their group. She kept up with their pace though so neither of the returning girls minded her presence. 

They each grabbed a glass and raised it. “What are we cheering to?” Dahyun asked. 

“Good health!”  
“Student-less weekends!”  
“My sanity…” Seulgi thought to herself.  
Wendy glanced at the girl next to her, Yeri was her name. She thought of the state she had found the girl in. Distraught and trying to fix her tear-ruined makeup in the bathroom. “To love in all its forms. New and old.”  
“Gag,” Sooyoung commented.  
And they all tossed back their drinks. One drink turned into two. Then two to three. And three to Wendy’s lost count. Her rule for the night drowned at the bottom of her belly. She was trying to keep up with Yeri who seemed to be trying her best to get completely lost in the sauce. She didn’t want the girl to feel like she was going overboard so she attempted to match her in shots taken. They had just taken another when Yeri jumped up announcing she wants to dance. It was the perfect timing because the DJ had chosen just then to play the samba tune “Havana”. Joy hadn’t even given Yeri a chance to breathe before she was off. The other girls giddily followed in tow. Seulgi alone sat at the table finishing off the rest of her beer not for lack of want, she could dance if she wanted to, but the night was catching up to her, tiredness beginning to weigh her body down. She checked her watch and tsked at the time only being 12:30. She took off her jacket and fashioned it into a makeshift pillow to put up against the partition behind her. She rested with her arms folded against her chest and tried her best to let the slow rhythm put her to sleep. She’s got the perfect daydream of a completed water-cooled rig on a reel in her mind’s eye and it’s doing its job of sending her off the dreamland. She’s just about to succumb to REM when a sudden weight is added onto her lap. She peeks on eye open to see Wendy’s childish grin greeting her. 

“Had fun?” she asks as she rubs her eye.

Wendy nods, still swaying to the music playing overhead. Seulgi holds her in place by the waist so she won’t accidentally topple over. “I missed yoooouu,” Wendy croons. Seulgi giggles. If the redness of her cheeks and the sweat glistening her forehead were any indications, Seulgi could tell that she’s lost Wendy to the alcohol. Her ruffled hair had fallen from the half-up ponytail she had it in and the coat she had on was lazily tied around her waist. Wendy’s eyes dance around Seulgi’s face causing the older girl to ask what’s on her mind. Wendy shakes her head a little too aggressively. “Just counting your piercings. You have so many.” She goes as far as to touch all the ones she could see.

It’s just like Wendy to keep her thoughts to herself even if she’s swimming in tequila. An admirable trait her steadfastness can be. 

Seulgi swats her hand away playfully. “I’m gonna lose count, let me finish,” Wendy says in between laughs and battling Seulgi’s hand. “You’re very cute, you know that?” She palms Seulgi’s cheeks effectively knocking the glasses out of place. Seeing as it’s just the two of them in the booth, Seulgi relents to the touch instead of protests, placing her arms back around Wendy to keep her secure. The comfort of Wendy’s closeness and sleepiness not yet wearing off, she can’t seem to keep her eyes open. She thinks again of Wendy probably caring too much about how others see her. And again about Wendy not wanting to burden her with the talk of past lovers. She feels Wendy place a chaste peck onto her nose before feeling the soft warmness of Wendy’s cheek against her forehead. She traces patterns on Wendy’s back and figures that if she wants to know so bad, she’ll just ask Sooyoung the next time she tries to break in.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! im debating on keeping this going and expanding on it, so let me know if I should! stay safe! don't forget to peep the wenseul gal pal series!


End file.
